To increase the functionality of packaged semiconductors, it is preferable to provide multiple semiconductor dies, each with different functionalities, in the same package. The different semiconductor dies are combined and connected together using gold wiring. Power is then provided to the semiconductor dies through external package pins. The external package pins are connected to inner bond fingers which are usually wire bonded to each of the semiconductor dies. However, it is sometimes difficult to provide power to each of the semiconductor dies. For example, access to the inner bond fingers is limited due to physical limitations or interconnection process limitations, or there might not be any extra inner bond fingers available.